


IwaOi cuddles because it's my OTP

by sakuraxblossom



Series: Haikyuu!! Cuddles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, Newly weds, uhm idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraxblossom/pseuds/sakuraxblossom
Summary: Tooru and Hajime just got married last week. What's better than cuddles on a morning when they have nothing to do that day?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Cuddles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039862
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	IwaOi cuddles because it's my OTP

**Author's Note:**

> this is T because uhm implied sexual references sorry-

Tooru rolls over, further away from Hajime. Soon, he noticed that it wasn't as warm, and he flutters his eyes open, seeing that he's not snuggled up against his _husband._ He rolls back over towards Hajime and tucks his head into the other man's chest. Hajime opens his eyes slightly and smiles down at Tooru, with his messy hair and adorable grin. 

"M'rning Haji..."

"Morning Tooru Iwaizumi~" 

Tooru looks up at him. Hajime's been calling the other boy Tooru Iwaizumi every morning since they got married. Hajime wraps his arms around Tooru and kisses the top of his head. 

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too Haji..."

Tooru curls into a ball as he tucks his head into Hajime's neck. "We should stay in today." "That'd be nice."

Hajime runs his fingers through Tooru's hair and rests his chin on his head.

"My hair looks so baddd," Tooru whines.

"Love, you look beautiful in any way. In the morning, at work, during a game, pinned to the wall or the headboard, underneath me-"

"Okay okay okay stop it Hajiiiiii!" he says, flustered at the references from a few nights before.

Hajime laughs softly and rubs Tooru's back. "You're so cute when flustered."

"Am not!"

"Don't deny it, you love it when I call you cute."

"I- I mean yeah but... aghhhh stoppppppp! I hate you." 

"You love me."

"Shut up!"

"Fine, but you quiet down too. It's still kinda early." Hajime says. Tooru shoves his red face into the other boy's chest. Hajime takes his phone and looks at the time. _7:49 am..._ He smiles and shakes his head, clicking on the camera app and silently taking a picture of his husband, who didn't notice.

"Mrmph..." Tooru shifted upwards and looked Hajime in the eyes. Hajime smiled and kissed Tooru on the lips. "I love you Tooru Iwaizumi."

Tooru wraps his arms around Hajime's neck and pulls himself higher so their faces are at the same level and he kisses him again. "I love you too Hajime Iwaizumi."

**Author's Note:**

> YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW BADLY I WANTED TO MAKE TOORU CALL HAJIME BUBS AHHHHHHHHH-
> 
> hope you enjoyed either way! <3


End file.
